Short Drabbles on Their Everyday Life
by karisawa-san
Summary: A collection of drabbles on Shizaya everyday life, from cute ones to lemons and a few long short stories within. Translated from an original Chinese forum post with creds.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first time submitting and translating a fanfic! I'm really not sure about the quality of my translations (my Chinese can get a bit shaky), but I've tried my best to preserve the author's original meaning. (The original site is on a Chinese forum called Tieba; somehow, I cannot paste the URL here. If anyone wants the original website, please PM me.) I hope it's okay (at least by my standards it is...). **

**This story will probably be updated regularly once or twice a week and three times if I'm not that busy (I think you've all heard of the horrible lives Chinese live in China). As the original author is also still updating his/her forum site, I'll do my best to catch up on the translations and provide up-to-date ones for everyone to read. **

**Enjoy! **

**-Karisawa-san**

01. This drabble takes place during a regular Shizaya noontime.

"Shizu-chan~I'm freezing! What do I do…"

"What does that have to do with me…"

"Hmph! Shizu-chan is so cold-hearted! Go sleep on the sofa tonight!"

"…Go lie down (#-.-)."

Thus, Izaya happily jumps onto the bed and tucks himself in. After a while, Shizuo walks over, lifts the edge of the covers, and lies down, encircling his arms around the satisfied child who has raised his arms towards him.

And the couple starts taking their nap. ╮(￣▽￣)╭

02. "Brrrr…It's literally freezing outside…" Shizuo, weary with a day's work, closes the door and steps in the bedroom to see Izaya wearing glasses and hugging his laptop, curled comfortably on the bed. A bad mood immediately arises.

Izaya, still typing on his laptop and not even raising an eye, exclaims, "Why are you still standing here? There's hot water in the bathtub. Are you letting the cold air in to freeze me to death?"

Shizuo glances in the direction of the bathroom, steam curling out of the door. He walks towards Izaya and gives him a hug, knowing that this tsundere must have seen him arriving downstairs and hurried to open the hot water in the tub. How would it be like this if otherwise?

"…Oi…Oi! What are you doing your body is so cold don't touch me! Go take a bath!" "If you're so afraid of the cold then it would be better if we took a bath together." "You…!"

03. The couple goes shopping. Izaya, in a female state, prances in front of the shops while Shizuo smokes a cigarette behind him, looking on impatiently.

"Hey. Are you done yet? It's been five hours already."

"But I'm not done observing humanity! Just a little while, Shizu-chan."

"Ahhhhh this is so troublesome! I'm leaving first. Go home by yourself." Shizuo finally crushes his cigarette under his foot and turns around to leave.

A moment of blackness blinds his eyes, and he feels something lightly touch his lips. When all is light again, he sees Izaya standing in front of him. "Just a little while more, Shizu-chan, please~" "…Hurry up."

Shizuo silently lights another cigarette.

04. During a test, top-student Izaya-san quickly finishes his paper and starts excitedly observing the students around him. As he expects, his classmates are either thinking hard or monkeying around.

As he focuses his attention on his dear humans, his line of sight unconsciously sweeps across a person pretending to answer questions, hand supporting his head's weight. His eyes stopping on him, Izaya sees that he's sleeping, face in peace, his tan complexion seeming even darker than usual but making his face light up with a warm glow. Izaya never knew that, like an old-fashioned plot line, that person would then open his eyes.

As their eyes meet, Izaya stares for a millisecond and drops head, not knowing that a light shade of red has risen on his cheeks.

05. This is a story about when the two still had a bad relationship.

Someone, more specifically, his enemy, broke into Izaya's house in Ikebukuro. Although everyone knows that Izaya's Shinjuku house is the main one he lives in (of course I'm not counting the guy that broke into his Ikebukuro house here), he had left an important file in Ikebukuro. Izaya can only hang around in the city and wait until everyone leaves to go back.

Cold spring rain showers on Izaya's body, but he doesn't care, walking by himself on the noisy street. The people around him, holding umbrellas, quickly walk past, some stopping to take another look at this strange person walking in the rain, but no one stops to care about him.

Izaya laughs bitterly. To think that he was actually feeling lonely.

Is it because that person isn't here?

"I—za—ya—kun—yo…WHY—ARE—YOU—HERE—AGAIN!" Suddenly, a familiar voice sounds behind him, and Izaya laughs unconsciously. Before he can turn his head, his body falls onto the ice-cold pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

**My second time submitting my translations to Fanfiction! I'm really excited and I also hope that the quality of this translation is better than the first one. Please, take some of your time and review to help me make my work better~ Otherwise, enjoy these five drabbles! (Note: 06-09 are continuations of drabble 05. There will occasionally be continuations like this, which will result in a slightly longer "short-story" form of the drabbles. Lemons can also be expected in later chapters.)**

**-Karisawa-san**

06. Shizuo walks home from work. The weather is cold, and his sympathetic boss had let him off early, but his "flea radar" suddenly catches the flea's scent. He walks towards Izaya's direction with a hint of excitement that he himself can't even detect.

As he expects, a familiar person appears after one cut of a corner. He cannot control his angry shout, and the person, wobbling but trying to turn around, suddenly collapses onto the ground, unable to hear him.

And Shizuo suddenly becomes worried. From excitement to sudden anxiety.

First time in his life.

07. "...Stop messing with me! Get up! How long are you gonna pretend?!" Shizuo walks towards Izaya and stands in front of him, indifferent, picking up his arm and shaking it. Izaya has no reaction.

_Just leave him here. No one will care. _

Shizuo thinks.

But is there really no one who cares?

...

"I want to stay in my two-person world with Celty—aghhhhh! ...Actually, Izaya should only have a fever. You don't have to care that much about him~AHHHHHH! TUT Celty why did you hit me again..." It is evident that Shinra won another elbowing.

"Then...why don't you bring him home?" Under Celty's request, Shinra gingerly makes a dangerous suggestion.

08. "..." Just as Shinra fears that Shizuo will get mad, he hangs up.

"...Huh? ...He hung up?! Why? ...Does that mean...he really _is_ bringing Izaya back to his house?!" Shinra is already so scared with his own conjecture that his jaw drops open (_The Dullahan by his side really wants to exclaim that she does not know such a dumb person _==||).

But Shinra's guess is correct. At this moment, the strongest of Ikebukuro is carrying the evilest of Shinjuku on his back, walking towards his house. He doesn't want to trouble Shinra again. Every time he or Izaya gets hurt, they go to his place, and usually they don't pay a single penny.

_This time, I should take care of the flea by myself. _

Throwing Izaya on his sofa, Shizuo starts rummaging in his drawers for medicine. Izaya's whole body is wet, and Shizuo thinks, _What is he doing? It's raining, and he's still walking on the streets without an umbrella!_ He forces open Izaya's mouth with his hands and muses over his teeth. _They're actually quite neat. _

After he forces down the medicine and some water, Izaya looks better. Shizuo sits beside him, bored. Not knowing what to do, he quickly falls asleep.

When he wakes up, Izaya is gone.

09. Actually, Izaya is already awake when Shizuo carries him back, but he says nothing, just quietly lying on Shizuo's back. _Are paramecium body temperatures all this high? Or is it me who has a fever? Why is Shizu-chan carrying me back to his house? To rape me and kill me afterwards? = =_...The information dealer with a fever-overridden brain starts thinking about irrelevant things, only realizing that he feels content after Shizuo feeds him medicine, brow unfurrowing. Realizing this, Izaya starts feeling uneasy, slipping out of the house as soon as Shizuo falls asleep and running straight back to Shinjuku, the file he originally wanted to get still in his Ikebukuro house. Just wanting to stay away from the guy that is unexpectedly gentle towards him.

10. This is a story about when they are living together.

In the winter, the air is dry and cold. Shizuo and Izaya decide to go shopping (aka dating). After they buy a lot of groceries and walk out of the mall's doors, Izaya suddenly thinks of something and stops in the alley, unmoving.

"Why are you standing there?" Shizuo, hands full of almost all of the things they bought, looks back at the troubled Izaya.

"I forgot to buy lip balm, Shizu-chan. Why don't you wait here? I'll be right back~" Izaya licks his parched lips, as if to strengthen his argument.

Shizuo's temple jumps, once.

"So you're planning on leaving me here, holding so much stuff?"

"Shizu-chan, my lips are really quite dry! If you don't believe me, look! Here—" Izaya sticks up his lips and stands close to Shizuo, even standing on his tippy-toes to try and show Shizuo his dilemma.

According to an old proverb, flirting with people always has a price (actually there's no such thing). Thus, our dear Shizuo-san quickly puts his lips onto Izaya's. Pure, naïve (what?) Izaya can only widen his eyes and stare at the closed pair in front of him. Seeing this, Izaya also closes his eyes.

He finally realizes that this paramecium has already become smarter, due to his daily pranks and antics.

Ah, never thought I'd be tricked by him...


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter of the drabbles. Again, please feel free to review, since I really have no idea how my translations are. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter! (We have midterms coming up next week, so I may be absent for a while. I'll try my best to keep up with the deadline of two chapters per week, though, so no worries :D)**

**-Karisawa-san**

11. Shizuo and Izaya, now living together, decide to do a household cleaning.

"Shizu-chan~ Are you going to move the bed back? I'll help you~" To Shizuo, moving furniture during a home cleaning is obviously an easy task. Seeing that Izaya's mood is quite upbeat, Shizuo takes back his words of "go somewhere else and let me do it".

Izaya tries his best to move the bed with Shizuo, babbling about how Shizu-chan is definitely a monster and how he can even carry such a heavy thing blah blah blah. Shizuo silently follows him, trying to control his anger.

However, it's true that "no zuo no die"*. Shizuo, trying his best to hide his anger, pays little attention to his superhuman strength and crushes Izaya's finger when they lowerthe bed. The finger immediately becomes swollen. Izaya's tears flow out, so wronged by Shizuo that he cannot say a word, only stare pitifully at him, tears shining in his eyes.

"Mmmm...Sh-sh-shizu-chan..."

"...Arghhh. Who asked you to help me carry this?" Shizuo sighs and reaches out his hand to wipe the tears from Izaya's eyes. He leads him to the closet, Izaya following in small steps, nose red and pouting.

Shizuo takes out the medicine box and skillfully applies the medicine on Izaya's finger. He rubs Izaya's head and says, in a friendly manner to the person who is still pouting,

"I'm really sorry."

"Hmph...I hate Shizu-chan the most!..."

Even though a shade of red has crept up one person's face.

**_*"No zuo no die" is a common Chinese slang term that literally means "if you don't do it, you won't die." Here, it is used to show Shizuo's annoyance because of Izaya's blabbering. _**

12. A story about life after their wedding.

Because of his job, Izaya is having a meeting with his clients in a karaoke room. The background is noisy, the lights too flashy. Even though Izaya plasters a smile on his face, in his heart he is already fed up.

After a few glasses of beer, Izaya's face cannot help turning red. The client, a disgusting old man, is already thinking evil thoughts. Just then, Izaya's shirt slips, revealing an exquisite collarbone. In the old man's eyes, this is a sure sign of flirting.

Thus, the disgusting pig makes Izaya drink a few more glasses of beer and prepares to push him to the floor. Just then, the room's door is ripped off its hinges by a swift kick.

Shizuo stands in the doorway, his veins pulsing, staring at the old man with hatred. He picks up Izaya and walks out of the room. The old man stares.

Outside the door, Izaya is pressed onto the wall and kissed so hard that he cannot breathe. Becoming more awake by the second, he finally recalls that he sent a text message to Shizuo after he sensed the old man's plans, thinking that Shizuo would come and teach a lesson to the molester.

Instead, why is he the one Shizuo is trying to teach a lesson to?

The kisses gradually make their way from his mouth to the side of his neck, and Izaya forcefully pushes Shizuo away when he feels his skin being gently sucked up by Shizuo's mouth. Ears red, Izaya grumpily goes back into the room. No matter what, the deal has to be made. He uneasily pulls up the zipper of his jacket and resumes talking, pretending that nothing had happened.

But his jacket really cannot cover up anything at all.

13. A cold winter evening.

"Shizu-chan! Why isn't there any hot water! Aghhhhh I'm freezing to death!"

In the midst of showering, the showerhead starts spewing cold water onto Izaya. Thus, Shizuo hears a series of shouts from the direction of the bathroom.

"The water heater broke. How about...You come out first, and I go inside and fix it?" Shizuo politely knocks on the door.

"That's not possible! I haven't washed off all the soap on my body yet, so I can't come out!" Izaya now is in a state of distress.

"...Then, I'll just come straight in...?"

"...! NUH-UH!"

"Then you'll have to stay cold."

"Nooooooooo! ...Fine! You can come in, but don't peek!"

The door is opened a tiny slit, and Shizuo pushes the door open and walks in the bathroom. He knows that Izaya is carefully positioned behind the door, so he walks straight towards the water heater, not looking at him.

The machine is fixed in a flash. Shizuo lifts his head, worried that Izaya is freezing to death, and takes a furtive glance towards his direction. Unfortunately, Izaya also chooses this moment to look over at Shizuo, and Shizuo's peeping is discovered.

Shizuo's unwavering line of sight confirms that he has already forgotten Izaya's warning:

Izaya is wrapped in a towel, which cannot completely cover his shoulders at all. The multicolored soap bubbles on his shoulders reflect the light, shaking ever so slightly. His lips are already a light shade of purple from the cold. Though he is trying his best to endure it, an occasional shiver still shakes his body.

Even in this state, Izaya's beauty is enough to make Shizuo excited.

"...Shi-...Shi-shizu-chan how long are you gonna stare at me! ...Hey...Wh-why are you coming over here...D-don't come over!...Huh?!—"

Shizuo carries Izaya over to the tub and gently puts him under the showerhead. He turns on the hot water and, regardless of how he himself is getting soaked to the bone, looks at Izaya and sighs:

"You...How can you be this attracting..."

"Hmph! Just go away!"

"Okay, okay..."

After he closes the bathroom's door, Shizuo smirks. _Haven't I already seen the things I need to see? How dare he resist me so much...You just wait, flea. I'm not gonna let you go tonight = =._

14. Shizuo and Izaya decide to go on an outing, and...Shizuo loses Izaya.

It was approximately like this: Izaya said he wanted to eat fruit, so Shizuo went to wash them. When he came back, Izaya had disappeared. Shizuo spent a whole two hours trying to find him, but the sun is setting and there is still no sign of the flea.

He never picks up, his phone being closed.

"That flea...WHY does he turn off his cell phone when he's on an outing! If you're kidnapped here or something, how am I supposed to go and save you?"

"You won't need to save me, Shizu-chan~ When would I ever be kidnapped?~"

Shizuo looks back, and there Izaya is, leaning against the wall of the alleyway and taking small sips from a can of juice in his hand with a straw.

"Where the fuck did you go, you damn flea!"

"Don't get mad at me, Shizu-chan~ I just wanted to get a can of juice so I went and bought one~ Who knew that you would've disappeared when I came back?~" Of course, Izaya does not state that he purposely hid and observed Shizuo just to see what he looked like when he was worried.

"You idiot! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?!"

"Come on~ It's only two hours~~...But I never knew that Shizu-chan would be so worried about me~."

"..."

"Shizu-chan...K-keep calm...You're not going to hit me, are you...I'm really sorry please be light when you hit me QAQ..."

Shizuo closes in on Izaya and threatens:

"Don't you dare leave my side again."

15. This story takes place after the two have become an old married couple.

Izaya is still following his old habit of playing with his beloved humans. This time, a gang leader who was almost convinced commit suicide by jumping off a building is chasing him, followed by a bunch of gang members. Izaya, like the olden days, treats them with genuine interest. The number of people this time, however, is a little more than what Izaya expected. As a group of people chase him, Izaya smiles and dials a familiar number:

"Shizu-chan! I'm getting bullied again...come and save me QAQ~"

The person on the other side of the phone is still at work. As he silently listens to Izaya's slightly hurried breathing, he finally sighs. Notifying his boss, he says, "When will you ever not let me worry...So tell me. Where are you?" "Under your apartment! Hurry, Shizu-chan, your wife's about to be caught QAQ~" On the other side of the phone, Izaya sounds pitiful. _That idiot...He only admits to being my wife when it's times like these...and WHAT DOES HE MEAN UNDER YOU APARTMENT shouldn't it be our apartment?...Ah well, I'll deal with him later. _

As these thoughts fly through Shizuo's head, he starts running towards the direction of his house.


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth post of the drabbles. Enjoy! **

**Also, as we are having midterm tests next week, I'll only be posting once. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I'll resume my weekly two-post goal as soon as I can. ^^**

**Karisawa-san**

16. A continuation of the drabble before.

After Izaya hangs up the phone, he simply stops running, turning around and leisurely facing his opponents. When his chasers see this, they become more alert, not daring to come closer lest something bad happens to them. Instead, they order a sniper to break in to a house nearby, readying their surprise attack. Izaya, intelligent as he is, obviously notices the black gun barrel staring at him. He simply keeps on smiling at the excited humans around him, causing them to become tenser and tenser. Feeling a bead of cold sweat slide across his brow, the leader immediately orders the sniper to open fire.

As the sniper is about to pull the trigger, a street sign flies towards him, whistling through the air. The sniper is instantly disabled and exits the scene. In the direction where the sign came from, a golden-haired man still stands in his throwing position. He quietly resumes normality and puts on his shades, giving the punks a murderous look. Before he can tell them to scatter, they are already gone.

Shizuo walks towards an expectant Izaya and, sighing, takes his hand and goes back home. In their apartment, the unlucky sniper is passed out on the floor, the street sign making the room even more messy. (Ah right I forgot to say that the sniper chose Shizuo and Izaya's house to use...) Shizuo throws him out of the window and pushes the person he's holding to the sofa.

As he pinches Izaya's face, Shizuo sighs and says,

"When will you cease to worry me?"

"There will be no such time, Shizu-chan~ I'm gonna worry you for eternity..." A trace of a smile on his face, Izaya winks.

And all other words are lost between their intertwining tongues and lips.

17. After Shizuo Heiwajima dies, Izaya Orihara does not set foot in Ikebukuro for three days.

—He didn't even go to that person's funeral.

"How does this matter~ No one will try to hit me with vending machines from now on, anyways~ How good is that?~" To Shinra's inquiries, Izaya replies as such.

In truth, Izaya never even leaves his home. Namie brings him food every day. She sighs each time, watching her boss stare out of the window with a smile on his face.

In Izaya's opinion, the sky is always a dull gray. He doesn't seem to feel any sort of actual pain, as if he's paralyzed.

"Ah well. I'd better clean up. I hate Shizu-chan anyways, so nothing will really change even if he isn't here~"

Izaya thinks.

He finds the box only he himself knows about and decides to take a final look at its contents before he burns it.

It is filled with receipts. Receipts from the hospital.

"Ha. I broke my arm that time."

"Wow I never knew that Shizu-chan beat me up so hard before that he gave me a concussion...Wait...that was because I was too busy turning my head to look at him so I crashed into the wall..."

"Shizu-chan could get sick? Oh right that was because I dumped a bucket of ice water on him in winter HAHAHAHAHA it's so funny now that I think about it again..."

...

"...Aghh burn them burn them there's nothing really special with them anyways...I can't believe he actually isn't here anymore...that idiot..." Izaya finally gives up, his dark red eyes reflecting the ashes.

But he soon finds another smile.

The next day, Namie finds Izaya lying quietly on the bed, never to wake up again. The notebook on the nightstand records words that no one sees:

_Since you've been so merciless as to leave me here, I guess that means that I can go over there to find you ^^."_

18. "...Why are you here, flea?"

"Hmmm? Where is here?" Izaya thinks he's already dead; why would he appear in this place?

"..."

"Could this be...Is this Heaven?!"

"Why did you come here too...No...I mean how come people like you are permitted to enter Heaven?!"

"Huh? Why are you allowed to come here, Shizu-chan, but not me? =^= You're only a paramecium, so why do you have the right to go to Heaven like a regular human? Hmph!"

"I—Za—Ya—Yo—You bastard!"Shizuo picks up one of Heaven's vending machines and prepares to hurl it at Izaya, but he sees that Izaya is smiling quietly.

"Ha. So in the end I still found you, Shizu-chan~...Shi-shizu-chan..."

"...You're so annoying! I purposely blocked you from danger and now you come after me by yourself..." Shizuo pulls Izaya close to him. "Never giving me any peace...It's okay. Stop crying. You'll never have a chance to leave me again. Ever."

"Okay..." Izaya holds on to Shizuo's collar and doesn't let go.

19. Noon.

"Growl~"

Shizuo has no reaction.

"Growl~~"

Shizuo furrows his brow.

"Growl~~~"

Shizuo raises his head and stares at the person blocking him from watching TV, his temple jumping.

"...Are you done messing around yet?"

"Shizu-chan~ I'm hungry T^T"

"You were the one who woke up late in the first place and missed breakfast= =#"

"But, Shizu-chan, it was you last night who...= ="

"...Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"Shizu-chan my waist hurts I don't want to go out..."

"...Then I'll go out and buy it for you. Tell me, what do you want to eat?"

"Shizu-chan is the best ^^~

20. Izays lies sick in bed, his cheeks red. He squints at Shizuo, who is rummaging through the drawers to find medicine.

"Shizu-chan...Don't try anymore...I know that a monster won't have any medicine in his house..."

"..." Shizuo stops his movements and rolls his eyes.

"Well, why would a flea get sick in the first place? So annoying..."

"I can't help it...I'm not a monster like you, Shizu-chan...Regular humans get colds all the time...Shizu-chan won't understand= =."

Shizuo thinks, _If it weren't for you being sick today, I'd definitely beat you up._ Suddenly, his eyes light up, and he walks towards Izaya with an evil smile.

"I'm a monster, so I don't have any human medicine for colds. However, I do know a special way for curing colds that only monsters know. Does Izaya-san want to try it out?~"

"Hmm? What is it? ...But I don't think I want to try it = =..."

"When you get a cold, don't you have to sweat to make it better? Are you sure you don't want to..._exercise_ with me, Izaya-san?"

"...NO! Shizu-san I'm still sick..." Izaya coughs, partly because of his nervousness.

"It's okay~ We can..." Shizuo suddenly closes the distance between him and Izaya. As he is about to kiss Izaya's trembling lips, Shizuo sees his bloodshot eyes, and he moves his head upwards.

"Hah~"

Without warning, Shizuo blows a puff of air at Izaya's forehead. Izaya's hair, slightly wet from his sweat, floats up before settling down again, making the black-haired boy closing his eyes seem so simple and naive.

"Whaaa—?"

Izaya, surprised, opens his eyes and meets Shizuo's amber ones, a mere two centimeters between their faces.

"Hah...Never knew you were this cute..." Shizuo resists his urge to laugh and smiles, softly pinching Izaya's innocent face.

"...Ahhhhh Shizu-chan! I HATE YOU!" Izaya's face is even redder than before, but it is obvious that it's not from his cold.


End file.
